


I'm Glad you Came

by neymarsexual



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymarsexual/pseuds/neymarsexual
Summary: Or the one where Luka goes out to the club with the boys but only has eyes for Ivan or vice versa





	I'm Glad you Came

“Come on Luka! Come out with us!” Sime begged for the 50th time since training ended. 

“Who is all going? I don’t want to have to babysit you all like last time.” Luka huffed. He shook his head thinking back to the last time they all went out to the club. 

He chuckled to himself as he remembered having to literally hold Lovren back to force him to stop grinding and making out with everyone. Sime seemed to enjoy it though and it was an awkward moment for the whole team. 

“Just the usual. You won’t have to babysit. You can have fun. Love will behave himself.” If anyone could keep Lovren in check, it was Sime. 

“Yeah, alright. I will meet you there.” Luka knew he wasn’t going to win this battle, so he gave up without much of a fight. 

As Luka pulled up to the club he knew he was making a mistake. Maybe he would just go for a few minutes, at least make an appearance and then he could leave. 

He got out of his car and stopped dead in his tracks as he watched his teammates walk around the corner. Even though it was half the team, his eyes stopped on one man in particularly, Ivan. 

Luka licked his lips and felt his pants get tight at the sight of him. It was going to be a long night if he had to be around him. And he knew there was certainly no way he was going to do this sober. 

“Hey guys!” Luka managed as he walked up to greet his teammates. His eyes lingered on Ivan for few seconds, but Ivan didn’t seem to notice. 

“Hey, Sime told me I need to behave tonight so to make up for last time, your drinks tonight are on me.” Lovren said throwing his arm around Luka’s shoulder as they walked into the club. 

“You’re going to regret that.” Luka mumbled but Lovren didn’t hear him. 

Luka walked over to their normal table and took a seat. The others joined him and they all chatted. 

“I didn’t come here to talk, let’s dance!” Sime held his hand out for Lovren and he took it with a smile. They dashed off to the dance floor and Luka knew he wouldn’t see them again tonight. 

The rest of the team disbursed too leaving just Luka and Ivan at the table. Luka glanced at Ivan. Ivan seemed to be watching Lovren and Sime. He looked at Luka and he quickly glanced away. 

“What can I get you boys to drink?” The waitress purred as she all but threw herself at Ivan. Ivan smiled sweetly at her and gave her his winning smirk. 

“Vodka, the whole damn bottle!” Luka faked a smiled up at her. She nodded and turned back to Ivan. Luka watched Ivan flirt with her. 

“Anything for you handsome?” She winked. 

“We will just take the bottle, babe.” Ivan smirked at her and watched as she sauntered away. 

The waitress returned a few seconds later with a bottle and a few glasses. She also had a shot for herself and Ivan. 

“Take a shot with me?” She asked Ivan sweetly. Ivan nodded and took the shot willingly. The waitress licked her lips and stared at Ivan with desire as some of the alcohol dribbled down his chin. She leaned down and licked it off causing Luka to gag. 

She looked over at him and Luka pretended like he was watching something else. His eyes connected with Sime out on the dance floor and Luka had to laugh as he watched Sime and Lovren grinding on each other. 

He knew that there was something more going on between the two of them. Luka could care less though, if his friends were happy, he was happy for them. 

While Luka’s eyes wandered around the club, they continuously kept landing on one person, Ivan. He could look around the whole room and suddenly find himself staring at Ivan. 

They sat in silence for a while. Luka was trying to get up the nerve to say something, anything to Ivan. He needed more alcohol, but he also really needed to pee. 

Luka got up without a word and headed towards the bathroom. His brain was swimming as he pushed open the door. 

He walked over the sink and splashed some water one his face. He needed to get a grip. Ivan was not into him in that way and he knew it. Luka took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. He still had the slight pressure in his pants and he needed to get rid of it before he went back out to sit with Ivan. 

It didn’t matter anyways; the minute he saw him it would be back. But for the sake of the team, he needed to get his shit together. 

Luka looked up as he heard the door open. In the mirror he met the eyes of Ivan. He turned around slowly until he was fully facing him. 

“What is your deal Luka?” Ivan huffed. Luka could sense him getting mad, but he had no idea why. 

“What do you mean?” 

“The only reason I came out tonight was because I knew you were going to be here and you haven’t even said two words to me the whole night!” Ivan took a step closer. 

Luka really wished he hadn’t downed that last glass of vodka because maybe then his brain would work. He took sucked in a breath and Ivan stopped when he was inches from his face. 

Luka wished like hell he would just close the space between them. He needed to feel Ivan’s warmth. 

“I….” Ivan must have read his mind because in a matter of seconds Ivan captured his lips in a sweet but desperately needy kiss. 

Ivan’s tongue begged for entry and Luka opened his mouth to welcome it. Luka reached his arms up to pull Ivan closer. His breath caught in his throat as he felt how hard Ivan was. 

Luka moved his hands down Ivan’s torso slowly. Ivan growled deep in his throat. 

“No,” was all Ivan said as he pulled his lips away from Luka’s. Ivan took a step back has he lifted Luka onto the counter by the sink. 

Ivan made quick work of Luka’s pants, sliding them down past his hips and legs. He tossed them carelessly towards the door. 

Luka watched as Ivan’s eyes grew wide at the sight of him so hard. Ivan smirked before leaning down and blowing cool air on the bulge in Luka’s boxers. 

Luka let out the most pornographic moan Ivan had ever heard. He instantly could feel the swelling in his pants and knew that he needed a release soon. 

“Ivan, please” Luka moaned as he reached his hands down and grabbed a fist full of Ivan’s hair. Ivan whimpered as Luka pulled slightly lifting his head up, so he could kiss him again. 

Ivan gave in and sealed their lips together in a needy and desperate kiss. While Luka was distracted by the kiss, Ivan quickly slipped his hand into his boxers and grabbed his hard shaft. Luka moaned into the kiss and Ivan felt his body jolt. 

Ivan broke the kiss to pepper little kisses down Luka’s neck as he ran his hand down the length of Luka’s shaft. Luka moaned again as Ivan’s hand reached the top. 

Ivan pulled away and decided to focus his attention on Luka’s junk. Luka wiggled his hips until he was completely out of his boxers. Ivan tossed them on the floor along with this other clothes. 

Ivan’s eyes widened at the sight of Luka. He has seen it before, in the changing room and stuff, but never fully erect as it was now. Ivan was in awe. Luka giggled at his face. 

Ivan decided enough was enough and quickly slipped his mouth around it. He made sure to run his tongue along the bottom of it, which caused Luka to melt. Luka started to squirm, so Ivan placed his hands on his thighs to keep him still. 

“I…va….n” Luka moaned out as Ivan worked his mouth faster. He hollowed his cheeks and took him all the way down. Ivan glanced up at Luka just in time to see his eyes roll into the back of his head as he was about to come apart under him. 

Ivan wanted to see Luka come apart, so he quickened his pace. Luka was a muttering mess above him and Ivan could tell he was close. 

“I’m….I’m….” Ivan quickly pulled away from him. Luka nearly lost it at the line of saliva that connected between the end of his length and Ivan’s mouth. 

Ivan stood up and quickly lifted Luka off the counter. He turned him around and held up close. Ivan kicked Luka’s legs open wide. 

“I want you to see me fucking you.” Ivan panted in his ear. Luka shook underneath him. 

Luka had to admit, he liked the sound of that. Watching Ivan fuck him was going to unravel him and he was ready for it. Hell, he had been ready for it for a few years now. 

Luka yelped as he felt Ivan’s tongue circle around his puckered hole. Luka moaned as Ivan quickly slipped in a finger inside. Luka panted as Ivan circled it around opening stretching Luka so that he would be ready for him. Luka whimpered as Ivan slipped another finger inside. 

Luka squirmed away and turned around to see Ivan. Ivan watched as Luka dropped to his knees and pulled his pants to release his throbbing member. Luka made quick eye contact with Ivan before wrapping his mouth around it and sucking hard. 

Ivan became a withering mess above him and Luka loved it. He took him down as far as he could and held him there for a few seconds before coming up to get air. Ivan watched Luka with awe as he continued to suck him down. Luka took him all the way down and looked up at Ivan. 

Ivan almost came right then and there. He wanted to come inside of Luka so he lightly pushed him away. Luka looked up and Ivan moaned at the sight of his lips all red and puffy and the saliva trailing from his lips to the tip of his cock. 

Ivan pulled Luka up into a quick kiss. He let his tongue roam around his mouth for a second before pushing him away and spinning him around. 

“You are going to watch me.” Ivan panted in Luka’s ear. Luka met his eyes in the mirror as Ivan lined himself up. 

Luka closed his eyes as Ivan pushed himself in. Ivan quickly pulled out and Luke whined. 

“Keep your eyes open.” Ivan growled. Luka nodded and met Ivan’s eyes in the mirror again. Ivan watched as Luka’s eyes widened as he pushed himself in again. 

Ivan held himself there for a second allowing Luka to adjust. Luka was having none of it and quickly pushed his hips back. Ivan smirked at him in the mirror before grabbing his hips and thrusting hard. 

Luka became a panting, muttering mess and Ivan was loving every second of it. Luka held eye contact the whole time. Ivan shifted slightly, and Luka let out a moan so loud, Ivan was sure the whole club heard it. 

Ivan quickly put his hand over Luka’s mouth. “Shhhh… do you want people to hear you?” He growled in his ear. Luka nodded and continued to moan into Ivan’s hand. 

Ivan could feel himself getting closer and he was sure that Luka was too. Luka had been a moaning panting mess under him for the last few minutes. 

“You close?” Ivan breathed in his ear. Luka nodded and blinked. “Wait until I say okay?” Luka closed his eyes and gave the slightest nod. Luka wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. 

Ivan was ever so close. He wanted to time this perfectly. He reached his hand down and tugged at Luka for a moment. Luka throbbed hard in his hand. Ivan loved that he was making him wait for him. It gave him some sort of power trip over Luka. 

People called Luka the captain, but in this moment, Ivan was the captain and Luka was going to bow down to him. 

Ivan jolted as he felt the end coming near. He gave Luka a couple more tugs. 

“Come.” Ivan breathed in Luka’s ear and Luka unraveled. It only took Ivan a second longer to come but he did inside of Luka. 

They kept eye contact in the mirror the entire time. They never once broke eye contact as they both came harder than they ever had before in their life. The both relaxed for a few seconds before Ivan pulled out of Luka. 

Luka winced as he felt Ivan’s hot come dribbled down his leg. It was followed by Ivan’s hot tongue lapping it up. Luka laughed. 

“That’s gross Ivan.” Ivan laughed as well. 

“It’s mixed with yours and it tastes delicious.” Ivan smiled up at him and offered Luka a finger. Luke opened his mouth slowly and Ivan slipped it in. 

Ivan was half right, it was sort of good, but it was still gross. Luka laughed and put his clothes back on. Ivan pulled his pants back up too and just in time. The door opened. 

“What the hell are you two doing?” Sime asked as he dragged a half wrecked Lovren into the bathroom. 

Lovren looked up to see who Sime was talking to and smirked. 

“They are doing each other.” Lovren laughed. “Welcome to the club mate.” 

Luka and Ivan looked at each other before slipping past Lovren and Sime. When they were out of the bathroom and walking back to their table, Ivan leaned over to Luka. 

“I’m glad you came,” he winked. Luka knew he meant it in more ways than one.


End file.
